Happy Halloween Host 2
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: The second story! This one is more funny!
1. Mystery Solved

Happy Halloween Host 2

Mystery Solved

_Last Time:_

_As they got to the doors, they noticed, the doors, were open. When they got close, to them, the ghost, appeared, into of them._

"_PUT HER DOWN!" He screamed. Hikaru, ran threw, the ghost, but was tripped. Hikaru placed, Haruhi down, to let Tamaki, to pick her up. As they did, Tamaki ran, out the door, and Hikaru, close behind, after, he got freed._

"_NONONO!" The man screamed. "YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LAST OF ME!" He warned. The night was still, young, and Halloween, wasn't over…… yet……_

* * *

The night was still young, only 3 hours left. As Haruhi, lade on the ground, the ghost, stared out the window. _Come my Princesses, come to me! You will obey…_ He sent, the message, to the sleeping Haruhi, whose eyes, soon opened.

Haruhi, got up, and stood, facing the school.

Her eyes were, big dark blue, orbs, which had, no sign, of emotion, in them.

Hikaru, saw Haruhi, get up, and smiled. "Yo! Haruhi!" He yelled. But no answer. _COME TO ME!_ Haruhi, got a weird feeling, and started to walk towards, the doors. Hikaru, the first one to see, ran towards Haruhi," HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He panicked. The other Host Members, saw, what was happening, and started to dash, over as well. But the 6 of them, was stopped, by a big gust, of wind. "MUHAHAHAHA!" The voice came again.

The people, around Ouran, started to Scream and run around. The ghost, appeared, in front of the school, right behind, Haruhi. Haruhi, was standing at the door, and turned around. They saw, that Haruhi, looked like she was under a spell.

The ghost, floated, there, and waited for Haruhi, to come to him.

Haruhi, who, was under a spell, walked, over to the Host Club, and walked, into the gust, of wind, that turned, into, a twister!

"HARUHI!" Hikaru, yelled, as he ran, towards, her. Haruhi was getting lifted, up into the air.

Hikaru, pounced, on Haruhi, and pinned, her to the ground.

The twister, of wind, moved towards, Haruhi, and Hikaru. Causing them, to lift, up, into the air.

Hikaru, grabbed, on to Haruhi, so, she wouldn't fly off.

He grabbed her and held her close. H looked, at her, as she tried, to move towards, the ghost.

He couldn't hold, back, any longer, he leaned, up, close to her, and-and-and-KISSED her!

Hikaru, Hugged Haruhi close to him, and whispered," Please, just stay, with me..."

Haruhi, shook her head, and stared at Hikaru, "Hikaru, what is going one!?" Haruhi, screamed, as she saw, them floating. "DON'T WORRY, IT WILL END SOON!" He smiled, and held, Haruhi closer to him.

The ghost, started to scream, at the sight, and pulled, Haruhi, and Hikaru, apart.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi, screamed. The ghost, grabbed, Haruhi, as she came towards, him.

"You are mine!" He commented. Haruhi, tried to run, but failed.

"Haruhi! Come this way!" Hikaru, said as he spun around in the wind. "Okay" She yelled, back, as she pushed, off of the ghost, and started, to spin in the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tamaki stood, there, frozen. He couldn't move. On the other, hand, Hunny, started to jump, up, and up, an up. "Hunny what are you doing?" Mori asked, noticing. "I'm going to jump, up, in the wind, and get Haruhi!" He said, in between jumps.

* * *

Kyoya, typed, on his laptop, making a story, of this event, to sell. "KYOYA, THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Kaoru yelled.

Hunny started to jump, up, and got caught, in the wind.

At the sight, Mori, jumped, in after him. They spun, around, and caught up to Hikaru, and Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny, screamed, with joy. Mori, grabbed, on to Haruhi, as she spun, asleep, from the force, of the twister. Then Mori, let, go Of Hunny, to hold, Haruhi, as he went to retrieve Hikaru.

"Mori…what are you doing, here?" Hikaru asked. "Saving." Was all he said.

* * *

On the other, side of the wind, the ghost, was pulling Hunny, towards, with, with the wind. Hunny, didn't let, go of Haruhi, one bit. He squeezed, her tight, and screamed, "GHOST NOT GET HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN NOT COME WITH GHOST, STAY WITH HUNNY!" Mori, saw, what was happing, and saw, a tree, that got sucked, in, coming their way, and jumped, on it as it pasted by.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kyoya, was taking pictures, of the twister, and the 4 Host Members, and, a blur of were the ghost, should be.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki, panicked. "This will, make a great horror movie." He replied. "Oh!?" Kaoru, asked, drifting, away from the twister, event.

* * *

"Mori! is this safe!?" Hikaru, screamed, as they jumped, to Hunny. "…" Was all he said. "MORI!" Hikaru, screamed.

"Takashi!" Hunny, cried, as Haruhi, and Hunny, got closer, to the ghost.

"Hunny!" Mori, said, in a whisper voice.

They finally, got in front of the ghost. Hunny, was pushed, back, from Haruhi, and was pushed, out of the twister.

Before, he fell, to the ground, Mori, jumped, to Hunny, and caught him. Hikaru, was still with Mori, was tried, to get, into the twister again.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru, screamed, running, over, to Hikaru.

"Muuhahahahaha, Host Club, I will **_FINALLY_** show all, what kind of idiots, you are. I will take the fair maiden, away, from you beasts, they call men." The ghost, screamed, from within the twister. "Kyoya! How can you be so calm?!" Hikaru, asked, almost breaking down, in tears, not being able to get Haruhi.

* * *

"That's enough, please give up back, Haruhi. Benio." Kyoya, said, pushing his glasses, up.

There was a silence in the air. The wind died down, and the ghost, turned, into Benio. "Ha, I see you saw, right threw me. How?" She said, with a smile. She was still holding Haruhi.

"One, you called, her princesses, and Fair Maiden. I only know one person, who called Haruhi, that. As two, you called, us names, only one person would call us. I put the two, together and you came up."

The Host Club, stood, there frozen. "Now if you don't please, give us Haruhi." Kyoya, informed. "Over my beautiful body!" She screamed, and started to run, into the school. Her two, teammates where right behind her. Sticking their tongue's out.

Hikaru, got a fire in his eyes, and started chasing them, at full speed. With the rest behind…

* * *

One more chapter! It was kinda short, but Oh well! I hope you like it! And the next chapter is funny!


	2. The next day

Haruhi walked down the halls, with the host club following begging for forgiveness." Please Haruhi, will you forgive us?" Haruhi ignored them and continued walking. "If you don't answer your balance will gain more." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. Haruhi stopped for a moment and shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "Do you know why I'm mad?" She asked in a stern voice. "Because we let Benio kidnap you?" Hunny asked. "No, because…. of two things." She said holding up to fingers. "One is because you took advantage over me, when I was lacking intelligence." She put on finger down, still having her back towards them. "And two, is even saying yes to take me, after last year. I almost got kidnapped, because I went, and people found out I was a girl!" Haruhi scolded. "We're sorry Haruhi, but we had no idea that Benio was going to be there! Please forgive us!" Tamaki begged. Haruhi faced them, and smiled,"Okay, but you have to forget about my balance?!" "AGRRED!" They said with a smile. "And Hikaru, about that night…… don't think of it as anything but a scared girl, wanting to be comforted." Haruhi gave him a death glare, and smiled with happiness, as she shook his head for his life. "Maybe next year will be even funner!?" Haruhi said with a laugh.

THE END!

* * *

It was kinda short, but thats the end of another story! I hope you liked it,... and I got over my comma problem!!! YAY! Review Review Review! Ja Ne. 


End file.
